


Day three - Over the hills

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"In some aspects Sherlock seems to be the perfect travel companion: He speaks several languages, is brilliant and can adapt to almost every situation he finds himself in."</b>
</p><p> As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day three - Over the hills

In some aspects Sherlock seems to be the perfect travel companion: He speaks several languages, is brilliant and can adapt to almost every situation he finds himself in.

In reality travelling with Sherlock is a nightmare. He insults people in several languages, uses his brain to get himself in all kinds of trouble and most of the time chooses to not adapt to any given situation. John is really sick of apologising to people in languages he doesn’t even speak.

Sherlock also gets something close to whiny every time he has to leave London.

John however loves to travel. He does not speak a lot of languages but he can communicate with people in other countries nonetheless, he just uses his smile, his hands and – if he has to – also his feet. He takes trouble and chaos stoically (except when caused by Sherlock) and manages to get help from people in the most remote areas.

So tonight, after Sherlock repeatedly complained about the bed, the weather and the population in general, John decides that this will be the last journey he dragged Sherlock into.

“You know, for someone who wanted to be a pirate, you have a very small sense of adventure...”

“I merely found all the treasures I could be looking for.”

John smiled.

“So basically, I am your bounty?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'travel'.


End file.
